The Light's Shadow
by Azteka
Summary: There are elements in the universe that one should NEVER EVER piss off, and well... The Ori is going to learn that little lesson the hard way... The Light's Shadow is one force not to be messed with,


"**_KAIL!_**" His voice cracked in unbelievable pain and hope as he called out to the One, who could free him from the pain of this torture. His voice and throat quickly became raw as he screamed in agony, in pain.

His entire body burned and tingled as if it were on fire. Suddenly the blinding and burning light that threaten to blind him permanently was extinguished by the blackest of black shadows. Snuffing out the fire, he felt his body cooling and become enveloped in a soothing embrace. A quiet whimper escaped his tortured throat as he surrendered to its cool embrace. Battling to keep his eyes open and focused, he saw his beloved savior. The One with amethyst eyes that would turn to a pair of molten gold when invoked. The One who was Kail.

"Sleep, my Beloved Light." Kail's voice was soft and soothing like early May showers.

"I will protect you." Kail whispered as his Summoner quickly fell into a deep slumber. "You, my Beloved Daniel of Light."

"Yes," Daniel's tortured voice whispered, "yes... my Kail... my Kail... my... Darkness..."

The sweet darkness of slumber enveloped Daniel, who was oblivious to Kail's warm amethyst eyes melting away into molten gold. Daniel became oblivious to Kail's bloodlust for revenge. As the cool darkness flooded Daniel's eyes, Daniel could feel himself losing connection with his body as the healing darkness laid him down to slumber and to heal.

Kail smiled a small smile as he felt the Shadows wrap itself around the battered shared body of his Light and himself. The Shadows caressed and soothed the sensitive form as It healed the pain and scars from the torture that his Light endured. Kail bit back a moan as he felt the Shadows giving Its Master his strength back. Kail bit back a moan as he felt the Shadows giving Its Master his true form. Kail smiled a small smile.

He felt the Shadows seep into his body's clothing; transforming the green Battle Dress Uniform into something more suitable to _his_ own tastes. The green BDU trousers melted into pitch black BDU trousers. The green BDU blouse melted into a pair of black, clothe wrist-lets that covered his forearms while the black undershirt only changed by having the short-sleeves shorten and the collar standing higher. Kail smiled a small smile as he stretched and relaxed his battered and tight muscles. Slowly Kail's smile grew dark as he felt his faithful Shadows create his old ANBU jackal mask, his old elite-ninja jackal mask.

The Shadows... The Shadows, guardian of the Light... The Shadows, the opposite of the Light... The Shadows, the mate of the Light... The mate and equal of the Light was the Shadows, the ANBU Jackal, the Night Warrior Childe of Anubis, Himura Kail.

The Shadows was Himura Kail, and Himura Kail was pissed.

He was pissed for his Light, his Opposite, his Equal, his Mate, His Daniel was in pain.

Pain caused by a False Light.

A False Light caused a True Light pain.

Pain which the False Light will know soon enough.

_The False Light will know true pain._

Himura Kail grinned as his molten golden eyes glowed in anticipation of retribution.

Mentally caressing the slumbering form of his beautiful Daniel to ensure his safety, Kail's now golden amber eyes snapped open and pierced a heated stare on his unfortunate first victim. The unfortunate torturer, who discovered Daniel's true form and now stood before him, Kail of the Shadows, in total fear for the unfortunate victim could feel Kail's true power invading the torturer's body; slowly killing him from the inside out.

The unfortunate torturer tried to scream for help from his "True God" but no sound escaped for Kail's black gloved hand had a steal-grip hold around the creature's throat. The unfortunate being attempted to beg for mercy, but Kail did not believe in mercy. With a sharp flick of his wrist, Kail crushed the unfortunate victim's windpipe; killing him swiftly.

Letting the body to drop, Kail observed the torture room. It was spacious and blindingly bright; giving the effect of insignificance in the hand of a "True God". Kail snorted then smirked at his Daniel's intellectual memories surfacing. Taking a calming breath as Kail pushed Daniel's memories to slumber, Kail began his trek to locate his Light's teammates; correction teammate. According to Daniel's memories, Daniel and half of the Russian crew of the _Chekhov _were taken prisoners and during Daniel's initial torture session, he heard Colonel Mitchell's shouts. _Good, another Night Warrior._ Kail purred.

Calling the Shadows into his form, Kail quickly glanced at his Light's wrist watch and began the mental countdown. He had only 30 minutes of complete control of his Light's body before his body would shut down due to sheer exhaustion. Taking a deep breath, Kail began his hunt. Letting the Shadows seep into his form and mind, Kail quickly discovered the location of the female Thief, who loved to torment his Light, Vala. Looking about for any guards, Kail quickly ran to the captive female.

"You should be honored, woman, that our God has spared you." An arrogant voice sneered at the heavy dark-haired woman. She narrowed her dark eyes on the demented creature as she gently caressed to full womb. She had hours ago attempted her fifth escape after witnessing the Tau'ri, Tok'ra and the Lucian Alliances' forces being either decimated or taken-in as prisoners. While helplessly watching the battle, she prayed to whatever deity, if they even existed, that many of the warriors, that many of the fighters have escaped the battle against this false God.

She continued to pray, especially for the Tau'ri named Daniel Jackson. When the Ori had captured her planet and began to torment her, the Ori had developed an unhealthy and obvious curiosity in her Daniel.

No longer able to look at her hideous guard, the warrior-female turned away and continued to gaze into the vastness and freedom of space.

Suddenly the tense silence was broken by two hard thuds coming from the corridor outside her chamber doors. The noise caught the grotesque guard's attention as he focused on the doors, which suddenly opened and closed. Briefly revealing two unconscious figures of the outside guards. Startled by the sight of the knocked-out guards, the guard inside the she-warrior's chamber rushed out into the corridor only to be swiftly knocked-out. As the inside guard rushed out, the female warrior quickly grabbed a strange statute as a weapon and waited the guard to return. Quickly turning around, she was startled to see a black blur enter her chamber as the guard dropped to the ground. Startled again the young woman lifted her impromptu weapon up to strike only to pause as she looked into a pair of molten gold eyes belonging to a Jackal masked male.

Taking a cautious step back, the female warrior-thief quickly observed the mysterious male.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

Mysterious male nodded his head; causing four silver bells of his mask to jingle.

"Good." His voice was monotone and yet vaguely familiar.

"Good? Good what? And who are you?"

"You are strong-willed. Not their Servant." He replied then tilted his head to the side; causing the bells to jingle. "You are gifted with technology. Daniel said this."

"Daniel! You know Daniel?" She calmed then continued, "Is he safe? Is he alive? Where is he?"

Kail regarded the heavy she-thief before him before he considered answering her question. Slowly Kail nodded his head; causing his mask balls to jingle.

"He is safe." Kail simply replied.

Her sudden relaxing body confused Kail. Surely this woman would not accept him just because of his Beloved Daniel. However then again, Daniel's capacity to befriend species of awesome abilities and powers was his gift to his companions, especially when it came to battle. Mentally smiling Kail sent a wave of pride and love to Daniel's slumbering Light then quickly closed the bond between them; allowing Daniel's Essence to have peace as he healed himself.

"Daniel claims you are skilled with technology." Kail's monotone voice remarked again. This time the she-warrior nodded with pride in herself shining in her eyes.

"Yes," she began, "I'm also familiar with Ori technology."

"Good." Kail replied then began to walk out of her chambers.

Not waiting for any commands from the Jackal masked figure, Vala quickly chased after him. Stepping out of her chamber but quickly ducking back into her room as she dodged enemy fire. Cautiously peering around the corner, Vala's dark eyes widen as she watched a black blur and a flash of pale blue barely touching the Ori Followers. After the blurred touches, the Ori Followers just collapsed; revealing the Jackal masked warrior looking at her expectedly. Quickly Vala rushed to his side.

Standing by him, Vala noted a slight height difference between them. She also noted that his mask bells jingled when he moved his head but not when he fought against the Followers.

"We need information and weapons." His monotone voice stated.

Vala paused as she looked around to gather her bearing. Without signaling her mysterious companion, Vala turned to her right and quietly traveled down the corridor. As she traveled down the corridor, she suddenly sensed someone behind her but not hearing anything. She snapped around only to quickly jump back as she noticed her deathly-silent companion was just behind her. He tilted his head to the side; causing the bells to jingle.

"Could you please make some sort of noise!" She hissed, "Are you planning on scaring me to death!"

She suddenly got the distinct feeling he was smiling. She huffed but continued her trek to where she knew the Ori would have the Tau'ri weapons.

Vala lead them to the Ori weapons storage room with little to no difficulties, and in the few incidents of a confrontations with the Ori Followers, they all were quickly disposed off. Once inside, Vala quickly inventoried what the Ori took from the Tau'ri, Tok'ra and the Lucian Alliance. Looking over her shoulder, Vala noticed her masked companion holding out a satchel for her in one hand, and in the other, he held a black vest, similar to the ones worn by SG-1. She smiled in gratitude as she took the satchel and began packing a variety of weapons, ranging from M9s, Zats and P90s. Suddenly the unmistakable sound of vel-crow, a Tau'ri invention, caught her attention. Looking up, Vala's eyebrow arched as she noticed her silent companion holding out a small white box to her. Looking at it, she immediately recognized it as Mitchell's music box. Her expression was questioning, and yet again she had the unsettling feeling that he was smiling at her.

"We need information to find others." His voice was low, which caused a shudder through her body, "We need cover to escape with the others. The Ori and their Followers have sensitive ears."

Slowly her eyes widen as she looked at the device then at her companion. Suddenly she snapped around to a console in the far corner. A wicked grin spread on her face as she quickly snatched the device, rushed over to the console and began working her magic. It would take her a while, but she would manage to program a virus that would short-circuit the Ori computer system and play the music from Mitchell's small music box - very loudly.

So engrossed in her work, Kail left the she-warrior be as he finished her previous task. Slinging the satchel over his head, Kail gathered and packed the weapons away to the point of being full but not bogging him down. As he finished the task, Kail grabbed an extra weapon for the female, who his Light held in high regards, in the same regards as another female, the Fox' Female. Standing behind this female, Kail began to see why his Daniel would view her as the same as the Fox' Female. Both women were intellectual, strong, brave and very beautiful. However, Kail was very biased in believing that his Light was the most beautiful of them all. Mentally shaking his head, Kail glanced indifferently at the console.

"What of the blonde female?" Kail spoke; causing the heavy thief to jump.

"Make some **bloody** noise!" She hissed at him.

He smiled.

"What 'blonde female'?" She asked as she returned to her work.

Kail paused as he glanced through Daniel's memories for the name of the Fox' Female. Oh, yes! He remembered now her name. A suitable name for the blonde she-warrior; it sounded much like cutter.

"Ca-tah." Kail replied.

Vala blinked a few minutes as the word echoed in her mind. Suddenly her mouth formed a small 'o' as she realized that he meant Carter. Quickly scanning the Ori database for any indication of Carter being on-board, Vala found none but then again she also did not find any signs of T'leac. From the SG-1 Team, only Colonel Mitchell was still on-board. She paused. She _knew_ Daniel was on-board, but the computers... The computers had Daniel recorded as being on-board, but then there was a glitch because one moment Daniel was on-board and the next he was gone. He was gone, and an unknown entity was in his place. Vala narrowed her eyes on the stranger's reflection.

Swiftly turning around, Vala stared her dark companion down. He only tilted his head to the side; causing the bells to jingle.

"Where's Daniel!" Vala demanded.

"He is safe." Kail calmly replied as he handed the extra weapon to her.

"Where is he!" She growled as she snatched the weapon and pointed it at him. "He disappeared and you appeared in his place."

Kail lifted his chin as he mentally groaned. He should have known the science of man was advance enough to track the powers of Light and Shadow. Advance enough to track the switch between Daniel and himself, which caused the heavy she-thief to be suspicious of him. Levying a calculating stare on the woman, Kail quickly turned around and walked toward the automated doors.

"Daniel is safe." Kail commented over his shoulder, "He is safe and healing from the False One's poison."

"Poison?"

"_Hai_, the Ori is poison to Daniel, and the Ori hunger for Daniel's Light."

"Wait! I don't understand!"

Kail only nodded his head. He knew that she would be confused by his explanation. Without Daniel to help him, Kail's mastery of his words was limited, but even limited, his words still carried the same power as Daniel's own elegant words even though Kail knew that Vala did not understand. His words carried the same power, which caused Vala to relax and continued to accept him as an ally.

"Alright," Vala started, "I'll trust you because Daniel trusts you."

Kail nodded his head in acknowledgement; causing the bells to jingle.

"**VALA**!" Colonel Mitchell yelped excitedly as soon as he saw his heavy female friend. He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. When he and his fellow pilots were take-in as prisoners, he became painfully aware of Daniel's capture as well as Vala's. It nearly drove him nuts being held captive while his teammates, his friends were out of his sights. He could not explain it. It was always like that with him regardless of which unit he was with. As long as he had his friends with him regardless of where he was, he could deal with being a prisoner, but if he cannot see them... Well let's say, the Tok'ra and the few members of the Lucian Alliance were thinking of ways to shut him up.

"I see you are well, Colonel Mitchell." Vala replied with a genuine smile.

"Yep!" Suddenly his demeanor changed when he saw the Jackal masked individual behind her, "And who's this?"

Kail arched an eyebrow. Even though this other Night Warrior's stance and expression was friendly, his voice was cold and venomous; revealing the fact that this brown haired human can be extremely dangerous when given the chance. This pleased Kail greatly for Kail knew when the time came, he could trust his Light's mortal form with this one. While he greatly respected the Fox for all the Fox had accomplished at the leader of SG-1 and in unwittingly protecting his Light; however, this one gained Kail's trust by revealing his true teeth.

"Iwatomi." Kail purred, which caused the Night Warrior to arch an eyebrow and caused Vala to jump a bit.

"Bloody Hell! Make some damn **noise**!" Vala growled.

"Ee-wa-toe-me?" Colonel Mitchell asked; ignoring Vala's outburst.

"You. You are Iwatomi."

Colonel Mitchell winkled his nose.

"The name's Mitchell."

"Colonel, now is not the time for proper introductions." A hollowed voice of a Tok'ra commented as he looked blandly at the mysterious ally.

Colonel Mitchell rolled his eyes. It was obvious that he did not like this Tok'ra.

"Tell me, Jaffa, why you wear the mask of the False God, Anubis..."

Kail growled; loudly, very loudly, which caused the Tok'ra to fall silent and catching everyone's attention.

It was very unwise to confuse Kail for the likes of the serpent bearers and their sadistic masters. It was also very unwise to speak his Sire's name in the same sentence as the Serpent Master, in the same sentence as the Defiled Light, which dared to hold the same name.

"Gee, Malek..." Colonel Mitchell began with unhidden amusement, "It sounds like he doesn't like you!"

"Enough of this!" Bellowed another male in leather as he pushed past Colonel Mitchell and the serpent bearer. "Get us out of here! Woman!"

Kail coldly looked at the human male in gray leather. The human male continued to glare at him, but Kail could smell the bitter scent of fear rolling off of the human mercenary. Kail snorted a dismissal at the human male and returned his attention to Iwatomi, who was looking at him as if trying to determine whether or not that Kail was an enemy or friend. He mentally smirked; Kail was beginning to like Iwatomi, which Kail knew would please his Daniel.

Suddenly Kail stiffen as he sharply turned around, in a low defensive crouch.

"**LOOK OUT!**" Iwatomi's warning was a signal that Kail was waiting for.

Kail shot at the on-coming Ori Followers; attacking them and dodging their fire. Kail's attack on the Ori Followers was the exact distraction Vala needed to quickly connect with the console in the weapon's storage room. As Vala worked her magic to reconnect with the console to access the virus, the prisoners watched on in dumbstruck fear and awe at the speed, accuracy and silence that the Jackal masked ally displayed as he dispatched the Ori Followers. Through the battle, many of the hard core, seasoned soldiers made the dreadful observation that the Jackal masked ally was _playing_ with the Ori Followers.

"**VALA!**" Colonel Mitchell's voice broke the Jackal masked ally's play and the prisoners' spectating.

Kail turned around; knocking an opponent out without looking, and pausing his attacks. A deep growl erupted from Kail's throat. His growl was so deep that it echoed deep within his mind, where his Daniel rested and was healing. Kail growled louder and deeper as he felt Daniel's Light stirring. Kail was angry... Angry at himself for being careless in protecting Daniel's friends, for being careless in protecting Daniel, but most of all he was angry at the False Light, who held the she-thief in its clutches and threatening his Light's friends.

The False Light, the Ori, stared at Kail with unsuppressed rage. Its' energy source wrapped itself around the she-thief; causing her to whimper in fear. The Ori's light held the brave she-warrior in place, but Kail could sense the light's desire to infect the healthy heavy woman. Kail growled deeper and louder; Daniel was stirring and conscious.

"Tell me, Infidel." The Ori spoke, "What have you done to my Prize."

Kail growled; his Shadow's possessive nature gathered around his Light.

Daniel growled; his Light's rebellious nature fueled his Shadow.

"Answer me, Beast." The Ori commanded.

Kail growled.

Daniel growled.

"Do not answer me. Then this female's child dies." The Ori stated.

"**_NO!_**"

The holding cell became blinding by a bright golden-white light.

The holding cell echoed with gasps from the prisoners.

The holding cell became deathly quiet as the bright golden-white light receded and revealed Vala, encased in the golden-white light away from the Ori's grasp. In Vala's stead, a young man stood; glaring at the Ori with unbridled hatred. The young man was a stark contrast to the environment.

The young man wore a pair of white trousers that were loose, flowed around his legs, and hugged his hips. He also wore a sleeveless, soft-leather, knee-length overcoat. It was a shade of pearly gray, and underneath the overcoat, the blond haired man wore a white, close-knit mesh shirt, which rested over the young angelic man's belly button. The young man in white was an exotic sight in the mist of the battlefield.

Such as exotic sight that everyone; male, female, Tau'ri, Tok'ra, Lucian, Jaffa and even the Ori, were stunned.

Colonel Mitchell could not help but stare because there was something about this entity that was familiar. Narrowing his cobalt eyes on the white figure, Colonel Mitchell's eyes suddenly widen in realization of who the blond-haired, sapphire blue eyed angelic man was. This beautiful man was his colleague, his teammate, his friend, Dr. Daniel Jackson.

Daniel stared darkly at the Ori, whose grotesque face became even more monstrous in its glee. Daniel was pissed. His friends were in danger because of him. Innocent people died horrible deaths because these False Lights hungered for his Kind. Daniel was pissed, and now it was his turn to fight and save his friends.

A cool purr echoed in Daniel's inner mind. Daniel mentally smiled as he was able to please his beautiful, deadly Shadow. It gave Daniel internal strength to challenge the False Light that was poison to him.

Standing tall, Daniel crossed his arms and continued to glare at the Ori Master.

"How magnificent." The False Light purred; causing Daniel to mentally shudder in disgust.

Suddenly Daniel walked up to the Ori with a warrior's determination. His body pulsed a gentle glow; in protection against the Ori's own aura, which was drinking up Daniel's aura. Daniel stopped a foot away from his aggressor. In the back, he heard Mitchell casually warning him against doing something stupid. _Too late_. Daniel thought as he glared and pulsed more violently than before.

"Submit to me." The Ori purred as his knobby hand began to caress Daniel's slender throat.

Daniel suppressed a hiss as he felt his flesh burn under the Ori's touch.

Daniel suppressed Kail's bloodlust to destroy with extreme prejudice that dared to touch a Shadow's Light.

Daniel suppressed his desire to attack... just yet. He had to buy Vala some time to finish her task, but he knew he could only hold out a few more seconds.

As the Ori continued its loving caress of Daniel's throat, Daniel subconsciously began to gather power within him and give his Shadow strength. As the Ori cooed over Daniel, Daniel could hear Mitchell shouting and swearing very creative oaths that would make even the peaceful _Nox_ blush. In the distance, Daniel could sense Vala frantically connecting with the ship's computer to infect the virus, which made Kail's Essence hum in anticipation. Daniel refrain from questioning his Darker Half; now he had to concentrate on gathering power.

Suddenly the Ori leaned closer to Daniel's face; subconsciously Daniel closed his eyes to avoid looking at the grotesque face. As his eyes closed, Daniel felt cool tears rolling and caressing down his burning cheeks. Suddenly Daniel hissed sharply as he felt something hot and burning caress his tear stained cheeks; causing Daniel to snap his eyes wide open.

"Submit to me." The Ori purred again.

Daniel's sapphire blue eyes glowed from the eternal Light within.

Kail growled and howled with blinding blood rage.

Daniel echoed Kail's growl and howl.

Kail's amethyst eyes busted like fire to molten gold.

Daniel's battle cry echoed throughout the prisoner's holding cell; causing all to pause and subconsciously pray to their own gods and goddesses.

Kail clawed at his confines; drawing himself to the surface, to his Lighter Half.

The Battle Cry of the Light was echoed by the Battle Cry of the Shadow; shaking the foundation of the human psyche, making the battleship moan in sympathetic agony, awakening the sense of dread and doom within those without soul. The Battle Cry of the Light and the Shadow overshadowed another cry. A cry of pain and agony that none, if they could hear it, would care.

The Battle Cry of the Light and the Shadow echoed throughout the holding cell; followed by an explosive Light, which was immediately swallowed by Darkness then everything calmed and was normal. But everything was not normal; not even by Stargate Command's Flag-team's standards.

The Ori's form was thrown across the holding cell and connected with a resounding thud. The Ori slowly staggered to its feet and clutching at its left shoulder, attempting to stop the flow of energy coming from the wound; the wound of missing an arm. The Ori staggered to its feet and glaring with unbridled hatred at its enemy.

The holding cell became deathly quiet as their eyes rested on the two embracing figures; standing opposite and defiantly against the injured Ori. The two figures themselves were opposites of one another. The slightly taller figure wore the same black clothes as the Jackal-masked stranger while the smaller figure wore the similar white clothes of the angelic man. The taller held the smaller closer to his lithe form while the smaller regain his composure. The taller's black gloved hand began caressing the red, burnt flesh of the smaller's throat; causing the tender flesh to glow a gentle blue hue and causing the smaller to moan.

"Kail..." The smaller moaned.

Kail began to purr while his eyes were a battlefield of colors; amethyst battling molten gold, only to have molten gold win out and glaring at the False Light, Ori.

"Catamites..." A voice hissed from behind the two; causing Kail to glare over his shoulder and revealing his true face to the prisoners of the Ori.

"Daniel?" Iwatomi questioned; causing the smaller to turn around.

"Cam?" The smaller, Daniel, replied with many meaning behind Iwatomi's name.

"Daniel?"

"Cam."

"Daniel."

Kail smirked at the familiar form of conversation between the team-leader and the team-archeologist. Kail understood the meaning behind the confused conversation. It was because his face matched his beautiful Light's with a few differences. Each cheek had a dark, red stripe, and his now molten gold eyes were slanted. But his hair was unusual and different from his beautiful Daniel's blond-hair; his was black with blue bangs.

"**AHH!**" The Ori growled out in anguish and rage; signaling the finale.

The battle silence was broken by the communication system being over-run by lyrics of a Tau'ri song.

_Uncle Sam taught him to shoot_

_Maybe a little too well_

_Finger on the trigger, loaded bullet_

_He hit the stage so full of rage_

_And let the whole world know it_

_Six feet away, they heard him say_

_"Oh God, don't let him pull it"_

Kail disappeared from embracing his Light.

_Please God, don't let him pull it_

_How could you put us through it?_

_His brother watched you do it_

Daniel rushed toward the abandoned satchel of weapons.

_How could you take his life away?_

_How could you be so full of hate?_

_And when I heard you let him die_

_And made the world all wonder why_

_I sat at home and on my own_

_I cried alone_

The force field disappeared; the prisoners rushed out to escape and join the fray. Vala began firing her Zat at the on-coming Ori Followers.

_And scratched your name_

_On the side of a bullet_

Daniel blindly grasped at the familiar feel of a handgun; tossing the satchel to the free prisoners and opened fire on the Ori Followers.

_And in the wake of his mistake_

_So many lives are broken_

_Gone forever from a loaded bullet_

_And no excuse that you could use_

_Could pull somebody through it_

_And to this day so many say_

_"God why'd you let him do it?"_

Kail reappeared before the Ori, who slashed at his face; causing Kail to begin his deadly Dance by dodging the energy attack and attacked with a spin round-house kick; causing the Ori to fly across the holding cell.

_How could you let him do it?_

_How could you put us through it?_

_His brother watched him do it_

Daniel's aim was true; giving cover to those without weapons as they escaped. Colonel Mitchell gave Vala cover as they gathered to Daniel, who continued his fire with an occasional glance at his Shadow's Dance.

_How could you take his life away?_

_How could you be so full of hate?_

_And when I heard you let him die_

_And made the world_

_all wonder why_

_I sat at home and cried alone_

_and on my own_

_I scratched your name_

_On the side of a bullet_

Kail back flipped away from another energy punch. He landed gracefully on his feet. His eyes gold with hunger.

The Ori hissed in pain and frustration. The Ori charged but faltered as the ship moaned and shook.

"We have to. Leave!" Vala warned her former team.

"Right." Mitchell acknowledged, "Let's Go!"

"KAIL!" Daniel called to his Beautiful Shadow.

Kail nodded his head in understanding without taking his focus off of his prey.

The Ori charged again.

Kail charged then disappeared prior to the two entities collided.

Daniel paused as he watched in morbid fascination.

Vala gasped in shock.

Mitchell was stunned.

The Ori froze in mid-charge.

Kail was standing behind the Ori with his right hand, ungloved, glowing a gentle shade of blue and two fingers touching the base of its' skull.

_On the side of a bullet_

_On the side of a bullet_

Daniel looked into Kail's golden eyes and smiled a small smile as he watched Kail's eyes return to their gentle amethyst color.

"**_AHH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME INFIDEL!_**" The Ori shrieked.

Kail smirked in dark pleasure as he walked away from his prey and stalked toward his Light.

"The Wrath of Light's Shadow." Daniel calmly whispered as his form glowed a gentle shade of golden-white.

As Daniel's form pulsed with his gentle aura, Kail's own form pulsed a shade of purple-black.

Kail reached out and caressed Daniel's cheek, as his Light lean into his touch and purred in content.

Daniel stepped closer to his Shadow; oblivious to the surprised looks from his mortal friends.

Kail leaned closer; having his lips and breathe ghost Daniel's.

As Light and Shadow meddled together, a sense of peace and calm washed over Mitchell and Vala; giving the two mortals a sense of belief that everything will be fine and everyone will be safe. As they watched the two Eternals lose themselves in their own world, the Ori cried in agony as its mortal form started to crumble at the pressure of its corrupted Essence pooling into its mortal head.

The Wrath of Light's Shadow was the ultimate, even among mortals, of attacks. It was a pressure point that when pressed, blocked or released would draw one's Essence, life energy, soul to the head; causing a build-up in the head, brain, mind. A build-up so intense that it would cause the victim a painful and slow death. It was a forbidden Act to be used recklessly and without warrant. It was a Forbidden Act to be used only by a Light's Shadow.

Soon the Ori's cries fell silent as its mortal form crumbled at the Essence build-up.

Kail smirked in delight at the death of his enemy.

Daniel relaxed in the knowledge that this specific chapter of the Ori Nightmare was over.

"Whoa!" Mitchell exclaimed in shock at Kail's power over the Ori.

"We really need to go!" Vala absently replied as she watched the Ori monster die. Such power in a creature that was clearly under Daniel's control was a power to be regarded with reverent care.

"Right." Mitchell replied then looked at the loving Light and Shadow. "Daniel, we gotta go! Now!"

"Hai," Kail replied for Daniel, who closed his eyes and began to pulse brightly in golden-white aura, "Let us return home."

As Kail spoke, Kail too began to pulse in the beautiful purple-black aura.

Soon the two contrasting auras pulsated in unison then encased Mitchell and Vala; giving the two mortals a sense of safety, peace and calm. With one last pulse, the golden-white aura and the purple-black aura dispersed and disappeared from the destroyed Ori Mothership.

In the distance, an armada of battleships and motherships returned to the battlefield for a second time to battle against the Ori only to slow their advance to see escape pods fleeing the main ship and to see the main ship crumble.

"What's going on?" A female voice asked no one in particular.

"I do not know, ColonelCarter." A male voice replied.

"Colonel Carter," Called a hollowed voice, "sensors are picking up an unusual energy signature, and it is coming our direction!"

"SHIELDS!"

"No good! The energy source just penetrated the shields!" The hollowed voice responded.

Suddenly the bridge was enveloped in an array of golden-white and purple-black, which quickly receded to reveal two missing colleagues, teammates, friends.

"MITCHELL! VALA!" Carter cried in relief.

"HEY! Carter! T-man!" Mitchell replied back. Suddenly the white-gold and the purple-black energy reached out and gently touched Mitchell's shoulder; causing him to turn around. His cobalt eyes grew wide as he saw his best friend, Daniel, and the mysterious Shadow, Kail, standing in front of him. Actually, Kail stood before him barely physical and more like a Shadow that he truly was; holding a slumbering Daniel against himself.

"Iwatomi."

Mitchell nodded his head.

Kail sighed; struggling to keep his eyes open and keeping solid form.

"We sleep." Kail whispered as his form dispersed like the mist and merged within Daniel's form.

Suddenly all rushed to the collapsing form of their comrade, colleague, teammate, friend. Mitchell quickly gathered the slender from that was Daniel and oddly began to laugh as he hugged the sleeping form. He could not help himself but laugh at the sudden sense of peace, and soon everyone joined in. They laughed in joy for being alive and with one another. Soon the Tok'ra mothership was alive with laughter, and deep within the Inner Sanctum of Light and Shadow, two peaceful smiles lit brightly in the darkness. For now the War against the Ori was only a dream, a bad dream, a nightmare, and everything was perfect with the Universe. For now, only Sleep existed.


End file.
